


“I’m In The Garden!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: It’s a lazy day at 221B!  For the 221B prompt, garden.





	“I’m In The Garden!”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я - в саду!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600675) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



It was a hot day in London. John Watson emerged from the bedroom looking for caffeine. Oddly enough there was a pot of coffee already made. He wasn’t really awake enough to appreciate the nuances however.

Grabbing a cup, he finally made some connections. No husband in bed. Coffee made. No sign of said husband. No sign of large, overly affectionate dog. 

After throwing on a pair of sleep shorts, he went in search of said family members. Not in the flat. Mrs Hudson was away. Not the roof (only because Sherlock couldn’t figure out how to get the dog up there!). Which left....

John walked to the windows facing the garden and looked out. Sure enough, the dog was asleep under a bench. And his husband was....

”Sherlock Holmes!!!”, the doctor shrieked. For there, in the garden, was his beloved. Asleep. Naked.

Grabbing a towel as he ran out of the flat, down the steps, through the back and outside, he arrived in the yard to see his spouse stirring. Throwing the towel across his husband’s bare genitals, “Sherlock Holmes! What the hell are you doing??”

”Well I was sleeping John.” Sherlock stretched and threw off the towel. “What’s with the towel? The neighbors don’t mind.”

And a distant voice yelled, “We don’t mind at all! He has pretty balls!”


End file.
